Want to Forget You
by kadzuki
Summary: Harapanku untuk membawanya 'pulang' pupus sudah. Genggaman tangan yang terlepas itu sudah tak bisa kuraih lagi. Ingin merelakanmu, tapi hati ini begitu sakit saat mengingatnya. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa kehadiranmu... #AkaKuroWeek2014


**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Title : Want To Forget You**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Genre : Angst, Dark, Romance**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Summary : Harapanku untuk membawanya 'pulang' pupus sudah. Genggaman tangan yang terlepas itu sudah tak bisa kuraih lagi. Ingin merelakanmu, tapi hati ini begitu sakit saat mengingatnya. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa kehadiranmu...**

**A/N : Efek dengerin Hilang Ingatan-nya Rocket Rockers pas lagi di bis otewe balik ke Bandung. Ngingetin masa-masa terpuruk gw saat putus dari tunangan yang pernah merajut janji masa depan. ****_First fanfiction for #AkaKuro Week._**** Sebenernya sih kepingin satu hari dua postingan, tapi apa daya tanggal 12 _prepare_ CLAS:H, tanggal 13 CLAS:H sama meet & greet Reika XD, sementara tanggal 14 presentasi professor buat beasiswa S2. Jadi Cuma nongol 11 sama 15 April. _But don't worry, my hiatus has ended_ :) ****Well, itadakimasu~**

* * *

_Menghilanglah dari kehidupanku._

_Enyahlah dari hati yang telah hancur._

_Kehadiran sosokmu kan menyiksaku._

_Biarkan disini kumenyendiri._

* * *

Buram. Langit-langit. Warna biru musim panas. Ini... kamarku?

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu.

Kami yang saling berhadapan, bertanding dengan mengerahkan seluruh rasa yang tersimpan. Dan ketika semua peluit akhir pertandingan berbunyi, semua telah usai. Aku. Dia. Kisah kami telah mencapai klimaksnya. Tirai pertunjukan telah diturunkan. Aku tidak bisa membawanya 'pulang'. Tidak akan ada lagi kisah kami di masa depan.

Semuanya terasa hampa. Tubuhku nyaris mati rasa, tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Otakku kosong, hanya mampu memutar memori tentang kami yang kusimpan rapat. Aku tidak lagi mengerti apa itu emosi. Yang ada cuma rasa sakit yang mengoyak hatiku tanpa henti.

Tubuhku bergerak otomatis, bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku menatap lurus ke depan. Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna langit dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatapku dari permukaan cermin. Aku hanya terdiam, menatapnya balik.

Ah, ya. Itu aku. Hanya pantulan cermin semata.

Aku menoleh pelan. Tampak beberapa pigura foto yang tertata rapi di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangku. Ada fotoku bersama tim basket dengan anggota yang warna rambutnya cukup normal bagiku. Mereka... siapa? Tunggu, ya, mereka timku yang sekarang. Seirin, _rookie_ yang menjuarai Winter Cup. Lalu pigura berisi fotoku bersama orang-orang berambut pelangi, mereka... timku semasa SMP. Tim Teikou. Lalu yang terakhir, pigura yang paling kusayang, pigura yang selalu kupeluk dikala rindu akan dia. Pigura yang berisi fotoku dan dirinya.

Hatiku serasa disayat. Perih.

* * *

_Pergilah bersamanya disana._

_Dengan dia yang ada segalanya._

_Bersenang-senanglah sepuasnya._

_Biarkan disini kumenyendiri._

* * *

_" Sei-kun... "_

_" Akhirnya kita akan berhadapan di lapangan, Tetsuya. "_

_" Aku... Aku akan membawa Sei-kun pulang! "_

_" Hentikan omongan non-sens-mu. Tunjukkan padaku jalan yang kau pilih. Buktikan padaku bahwa apa yang kauyakini jauh lebih baik dari yang kuyakini. Kau sudah mengecewakanku sekali, jangan buat aku kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. "_

_Sang pemuda berambut langit hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya. Rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut sewarna darah di hadapannya itu menghujam hatinya bertubi-tubi. Berusaha menggoyahkan tekadnya untuk membawa pulang orangnya yang terkasih. Mata heterokrom itu menatapnya dingin._

_" Akashi, pelatih memanggil. "_

_Pemuda berambut langit itu tersentak saat suara milik seorang berambut kelabu menghampiri lawan bicaranya, kemudian menepuk pundaknya santai. Sang pemuda berambut merah itu tampak tidak keberatan, hal yang jarang terjadi di masa silam. Karena sang pemilik mata heterokrom hanya mengizinkan orang-orang tertentu yang boleh menginvasi zona pribadinya._

_" Kurasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini, Tetsuya. Beberapa menit lagi kita akan bertarung. Siapkan mental dan fisikmu. "_

_" Sei-kun... Aku sudah siap. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuat Sei-kun pulang. "_

_Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap tajam sang pemuda berambut langit._

_" Sepertinya aku harus menekankan satu hal padamu, Tetsuya. " ujarnya pelan. " Meskipun kau berhasil mengalahkanku dengan apa yang kau yakini, aku tidak akan pulang. Lupakan masa depan yang kau harapkan. Aku sudah menemukan masa depanku sendiri. "_

_" Maksudmu? "_

_" Perkenalkan. " Sang pemuda bemata heterokrom itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah pemuda berambut kelabu di sampingnya. " Ini Mayuzumi Chihiro, tunanganku. "_

_Detik itu juga, dunia Kuroko Tetsuya runtuh. Hancur menjadi serpihan._

* * *

_Terlintas keinginan 'tuk dapat hilang ingatan agar semua terlupakan_

_Dan kuberlari sekencang-kencangnya_

_'Tuk melupakanmu yang telah berpaling_

* * *

Kosong.

Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha berpikir, kepalaku tetaplah kosong. Hanya ada kilas balik masa lalu yang terus diputar ulang, membuatku semakin mati rasa, membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Kutatap sosokku di cermin, sosok berambut langit yang telah kehilangan gairah hidupnya, menjalani keseharian yang ada hanya dengan mengandalkan insting alami sebagai makhluk hidup berintelegensi.

Sosok Kuroko Tesuya yang eksis saat ini tak lebih dari selongsong kosong tak berjiwa, bak robot yang tak memiliki keinginan.

Kata-kata terakhir dari orang yang kusayangi terus bergema dalam benakku. Sosoknya yang berdampingan dengan tunangannya terus menghantuiku disaat aku memejamkan mata. Potongan realita yang terus mendesakku agar aku menyerah menggapai masa depan yang kuinginkan. Menamparku berkali-kali agar aku sadar bahwa tidak akan pernah ada masa depan berisi aku dan dirinya.

Sakit.

_Dia tidak akan 'pulang' ._

Sakit.

_Dia telah memiliki orang lain untuk mendampinginya, orang yang pantas untuk dirinya._

Sakit.

_Tidak akan ada masa depan berisi aku dan dia._

Sakit.

_Genggaman itu telah terlepas, dan aku takkan bisa meraih tangannya lagi._

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Kucengkram dadaku yang luar biasa ngilu, mencoba meredam rasa yang menyakiti tanpa henti. Rasa itu menggerogoti dari dalam, menghancurkanku perlahan. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menyingkirkan rasa ini? Agar semuanya kembali normal, bagi diriku dan orang-orang di sekelilingku. Aku sudah muak melihat mereka memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tiap aku mengingatnya, mengingat memori tentang kami, rasa itu kembali bergolak, menghancurkanku sepersekian detik lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Apakah... Apakah aku harus melupakan semuanya? Melupakan dia? Melupakan sisa-sisa memori, satu-satunya benang merahku yang tersisa dengan dirinya?

Lupakan.

_Senyumannya._

Lupakan.

_Tatapan matanya yang lembut._

Lupakan.

_Kehangatannya._

Lupakan.

_Kasih sayangnya. Cintanya._

Lupakan.

LUPAKAN.

Kusambar jaketku, dan berlari keluar. Tak peduli dengan pintu kamar dan pintu rumah yang tidak tertutup. Tak peduli dengan ibu dan nenek yang meneriakiku. Sakit. Terlalu berat. Semakin aku ingin melupakannya, semakin sosoknya terpatri jelas dalam ingatanku, memonopoli benakku tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Berlari. Terus berlari.

Kubiarkan terpaan angin menampar wajahku. Tak kupedulikan kakiku yang terasa sakit karena telah melewati batas. Kupusatkan konsentrasiku pada rasa sakit di rongga dadaku, bentuk protes paru-paruku yang mengalami defisit oksigen yang cukup parah. Namun sesakit apapun yang diterima anggota tubuhku, rasa sakitnya masih belum bisa menyaingi rasa sakit yang terus menghujam hatiku tanpa henti.

Alangkah bahagianya seandainya angin bisa membawa ingatanku pergi. Semakin kencang aku berlari, semakin cepat pula aku melupakan dirinya, melupakan kisah kami yang berakhir pedih. Dengan begitu aku bisa membuka lembaran baru lagi dalam hidupku.

Realita berkata lain. Semakin kencang aku berlari, memori tentang kami terus muncul silih berganti, sosoknya semakin lekat dalam otakku. Aku tahu, dari kehancuran ini hati kecilku berkata jujur. Aku hanya bisa mengarungi hidup bersamanya. Dia orangku satu-satunya, alasanku untuk hidup.

Air mataku tumpah. Aku masih terus berlari.

Aku ingin melupakan dirinya.

* * *

_Disini kembali kau hadirkan ingatan yang seharusnya kulupakan_

_Dan kuhancurkan adanya_

* * *

Teikou. Lapangan Basket. Tempat yang penuh kenangan kami.

Aku berlari tanpa arah, namun hatiku menuntunku hingga kembali ke tempat ini. Bau lantai kayu yang dibersihkan. Rak berisi bola basket di ujung ruangan. Empat ring yang masih kokoh. Bangku-bangku kayu di pinggir lapangan. Saksi bisu dari kisah yang kini telah berakhir.

Kutatap nanar keseluruhan ruangan itu. Memori masa itu merembes keluar dari otakku. Aku seolah melihat sosok-sosok kami yang sedang menjalani hari di tempat ini. Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun yang bermain one-one-one dengan berisik, Midorima-kun yang pura-pura cuek tapi sebenarnya sangat peduli, Murasakibara-kun yang terus makan tanpa henti, lalu... aku dan dia.

Di bangku kayu itu, kami berdua selalu duduk berdampingan, jemari saling bertautan. Menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain, menyampaikan kata cinta tanpa suara, berbagi kehangatan yang tercipta hanya untuk berdua. Surga kecil kami dan afeksi tanpa henti. Kebahagiaan yang kupikir takkan berakhir sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba dia berubah, menjadi seorang yang tak kukenal.

_First introduction._

Lupakan.

_Falling in love._

Lupakan.

_First confession._

Lupakan.

_First kiss._

Lupakan.

_First lovemaking._

Lupakan.

LUPAKAN. LUPAKAN SEMUANYA.

Aku mulai mengutuki diriku sendiri. Mengapa kenangan itu begitu sulit kulupakan, kuhancurkan eksistensinya? Mengapa aku malah mengingat saat-saat bahagia bersamanya? Mengapa aku kembali ke tempat dimana memori itu tercipta? Mengapa...

TES. TES.

Eh?

Kuraba pipiku perlahan, ada yang basah disana. Mataku terasa panas. Rongga dadaku ngilu liar biasa, dan tubuhku mulai gemetar hebat.

Aku... Aku menangis?

Sebelum otakku berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi, tubuhku sudah bergerak refleks. Air mataku tumpah, dan aku menangis tanpa terkendali. Kenangan-kenangan itu muncul silih berganti, menghujami hatiku dengan pecahan kaca, seolah sakit yang kurasakan masih belum cukup.

Cukup.

Hentikan.

Aku sudah lelah.

* * *

_Letih disini, kuingin hilang ingatan_

* * *

Kini aku menyusuri jalan yang dulu biasa kami lewati saat pulang. Aku sudah tidak peduli bagaimana tampangku setelah menangis habis-habisan tadi. Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tetap ada disana, tidak beranjak sampai aku melupakan segalanya tentang dia.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun. Sekarang dan selamanya._

Sambil tersenyum getir, kuingat sumpahku saat aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Sumpah yang membuatku bertahan ketika dia berubah dan meninggalkanku. Sumpah yang menyokong dan memberiku kekuatan saat aku harus berhadapan dengannya di lapangan untuk membawanya 'pulang'.

_Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir._

Menunggu lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau, kutatap sebuah toko buku tua penuh buku-buku klasik di seberang. Dulu kami sering berkunjung kesana, mencari buku bersama. Dan... dia berjanji akan membuatkan satu untukku di masa depan nanti.

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa keras-keras. Padahal sudah tahu kalau itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, tapi masih saja aku mengingat masa itu dan mengharap janjinya menjadi nyata. Sebagaimana pun aku menginginkannya, waktu tidak akan bisa diputar balik.

Takkan lagi ada aku dan dia di masa depan. Kini sudah ada seorang di sampingnya, seorang yang mampu memahami dan mengimbangi dia dibandingkan aku. Daripada bersedih dan hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu, bukankah aku seharusnya ikut berbahagia untuknya?

Ya. Aku akan berbahagia untuk kehidupannya. Akan kuucapkan selamat dengan penuh senyum untuk pertunangannya. Akan kutampilkan wajah gembira di hadapannya. Meski hati ini hancur dan tak bisa disembuhkan lagi, meski hati ini harus menahan rasa sakit saat melihatnya bersama orang lain, meski aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara dan memandanginya dari jauh...

_Aku mencintaimu._

Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa ragu. Aku akan membelikan hadiah terakhir untukmu dari toko kenangan kita.

TIN. TIIIIIIN. TIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Aku langsung terkesiap dari duniaku. Suara yang tadinya terblokir oleh alam bawah sadarku kini membanjir masuk. Terdengar teriakan orang-orang yang panik. Aku menoleh pelan. Tampak sebuah truk berwarna merah melaju kencang ke arahku.

Otakku beku, tubuhku kaku. Tidak ada rasa takut. Tidak ada panik yang melanda. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, pasrah dengan segalanya.

_Seijuurou, aku mencintaimu._

* * *

_Letih di sini, kuingin hilang ingatan_

* * *

Gumaman-gumaman kecil mulai memenuhi indra pendengaranku, dengan volume yang perlahan membesar. Suara semrawut itu pelan-pelan bisa kutangkap, membentuk rangkaian percakapan di sekelilingku. Mataku terasa berat, namun kupaksakan untuk membuka.

" ...Uuugghh... "

Sambil mengerang pelan, sosok-sosok buram menginvasi daya pandangku. Kukedip-kedipkan mataku, dan sosok-sosok itu mulai membentuk siluet yang kukenal. Tubuhku terasa begitu berat dan nyeri hampir di seluruh bagian. Rasanya seperti habis ditabrak truk berkecepatan tinggi.

" Ku-kurokocchi! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu! "

Suara cempreng satu itu makin menarik kesadaranku. Bisa kurasakan sepasang tangan membantuku untuk duduk. Setelah Kise menyangga punggungku dengan bantal, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Putih mendominasi, bau alkohol yang menyengat. Ini rumah sakit? Lalu disekelilingku berdiri teman-temanku yang bermbut pelangi, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun. Dan terakhir pandanganku jatuh pada seorang berambut semerah darah yang duduk di sisi ranjangku, menggenggam tangku erat.

Belum sempat aku bereaksi lebih lanjut, ia sudah menarikku ke dalam rengkuhannya. Ia memelukku erat, seolah takut aku akan menghilang tiba-tiba.

" ...Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau selamat, Tetsuya... "

Aku hanya terdiam. Perlahan aku mendorong tubuhnya, melepaskan diriku dari rengkuhannya. Ditatapnya diriku dengan pandangan khawatir. Sedikit ragu, kutatap balik mata heterokromnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu indah.

_" Sumimasen... Demo, anata wa... dare? "_ *

* * *

_Kuingin hilang ingatan_

* * *

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

* : Maaf… Tapi, kau… siapa?

Banyak orang yang suka ngata-ngatain orang yang habis putus. Lebai lah, cengeng lah, kayak nggak ada cewek/cowok lain lain. Entah karena mereka memang nggak peka waktu dulu mereka putus atau karena mereka memang belum pernah pacaran atau mereka sama sekali nggak punya rasa empati.

Entah putus karena memang udah nggak sayang, putus karena ditinggal selingkuh, atau putus karena nggak direstui orang tua. Tetep aja rasanya sakit, cui. Apalagi kalau hubungan itu sudah berjalan di atas enam bulan. Kehadiran dia yang udah layaknya udara buat kamu, biasa selalu ada kapan pun dan tanpa kamu minta, tiba-tiba hilang gitu aja. Nyesek. Banget.

Dan gw cuma bisa bilang, lihat lagi sekeliling kamu. Masih ada temen-temen sama keluarga yang ada buat kamu. Biar pelan, kamu harus mantap buat move on. Karena perpisahan kalian bukan berarti suatu yang buruk. Ingat, Tuhan tahu yang terbaik buat kalian. Dan mungkin di balik perpisahan itu, Dia ingin kita belajar sesuatu dari sana.

Oke, cukup curcolannya. _Happy AkaKuro Week and_ _RnR puh-leaseee~_


End file.
